Copper and Green
by DegreeOf Sarcasm
Summary: Bella Swan and her father get into a car accident and her father dies, leaving her all alone since her mother is useless. Not much of a summary but it is good, I promise.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone. My Degree of Sarcasm here.  
This is a little plot I have been thinking about for a while, I was listening to 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran when I go the idea. If you heard the song you may believe you know where this plot is going, but it will not go that way.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
xxoo  
My Degree Of Sarcasm_

**Copper and Green  
**

I sat in the passenger's seat of the car, staring out of the window, watching the trees beside the road, how they seemed so peaceful and free, I saw flashes of someone running in between the trees, I shook my head and sighed, I looked to my iPod, I caught a glimpse of my reflection, dark shadows under my eyes, a bruise on my left cheek, a gash starting to scab over on the side of my head, my dull mahogany hair up in a messy ponytail, random pieces falling out and in front of my face. I looked to my dad in the driver's seat, he kept his eyes on the road, although I knew he knew I was looking at him, I looked out the front window, the sun hidden by clouds, I saw the small town hidden in the trees, I pulled a tight smile.

Forks. This would be my home for the rest of the three years and then I am out of here. Where? I do not know, but anywhere would be better than somewhere wet, cold and grey for the rest of my life, but what do I know. My name is Isabella Swan. My father: Charlie Swan. Forks Chief of Police. My mother: Rene something-or-other (I stopped caring after she let her boyfriend beat me), strange, unemployed woman, who relies on boyfriend for money. Siblings: None. Illnesses: black outs, severe headaches and anxiety. I gasp as something flashes in front of the car, dad slams on the breaks, I grip the seat and pray I do not black out, the car slides to the left and tips over, I scream as the car is rolling, my head bangs against the window as the car comes to a stop upside down.

My eyes are slowly closing, blood is dripping down my face, I see copper, then a pale face in front of mine. Green is the last thing I see.

**[LINE]**

My head is pounding, I moan, I raise my hand, there is something tugging against it, I panic, my eyes fly open. Grey-blue walls are the first thing I see, there is a chair beside a window, which a tall lamp stands, a door to my far left, it opens and a stunning blonde man comes in with the most peculiar golden colour eyes, he wore a white coat. He smiled at me, I stared, he moved so fluidly, so quietly, I studied him as he looked at a clip board, his eyes occasionally flicking up to me. He placed the clip board down and looked straight at me, his eyes felt like a weight on me, I felt my face go red as a tomato.

"Hello, I am Dr Cullen., your doctor. Isabella. Can you tell me what you can remember?" His voice sounded odd, when he spoke, it was so formal, like he was born an old man brought up like a gentleman, although he did not look a day over 32.

"I. I. I was in the car with my dad. He had just picked me up from the airport. He. We. Some. I saw something run in front of the car. He slammed the breaks. Tossing. Copper and green." I say blankly, I had begun to scrunch up my nose, trying to remember, he nodded and scribbled on the clipboard.

"Very good, Isabella." He gave me a fatherly smile, he was about to say something when a nurse stuck her head in, he turned around, I scrunched up my nose, he nodded slowly, I stared at him as he sighed, he looked to me for a while.

"Dr Cullen, where is my father?" I ask him softly, he cocks his head to the side, studying me, I bit my lip self-consciously , there was an impatient rap on the door, I flinched, he sighed and took a deep breath.

"Dr Cullen, we have a severely wounded hunter, he seems to have been mauled by an animal or something." A nurse said as she barged in, her voice ringing in my ears, he nodded and stood up, he looked down at me, sighing.

"I will tell you about your father when I get back, if that is alright with you." I nodded. "I will not be long, I will send a nurse in to keep you company while you wait." He murmured and walked away, I sighed as he closed the door, my head felt tight, I yawned, my eyes closed. I see trees, and lots of them, I spin around looking at the sky, there is a musical laugh, everything seems so clear, bright and sharp, I can hear myself laughing, I can feel soft smooth fabric brushing against my skin, the wind a feathery touch, the sun warm against my skin. I hear children laughing, I look to find them, I see a boy and I girl, she has dark copper hair and chocolate eyes, he had brown hair and emerald eyes that shone with cheekiness.

They chased each other, they looked so graceful, playing tag with one another, he begins to climb a tree and she stands at the bottom of that tree, her arms crossed, she shouted at the boy, he stuck his tongue out at her, she screamed at him, it rung my ears. I laughed at the sibling contention go back and forth, the two look to me, their faces light up, they come running, they say the words I never imagine being called. Mummy. As they reach me I feel something poke my face. Something warm and sticky.

"Jonathan. You will wake her up." A little girl's voice chided. "She looks pretty." She whispered, there was a sudden movement at my leg. "Wonder what happened to her." She said thoughtfully.

"The onwy weason she 'ill wake up, is 'cause of you being a bossy boots." A small boy said, I opened my eyes and found two children on the bed, they had blonde hair and blue eyes, the door was open slightly, they froze. "I'm Jonathan!" he said, getting in my face, I smile and gently push him away.

"I am Gabrielle." The girl said, pointing to herself, I stare in shock, two children where on my bed and talking to me, they stare at me expectantly. "What's your name?" she asks, I swallow.

"Isabella." I said dryly, she smiles.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." She said, my face went red, she smiled and pointed at me. "You are going red." She taunted.

"It is rude to point." I say softly, she lowers her hand and looks at me. "Where are your parents?"

"Mummy is sitting in the chair asleep." Jonathan said, smiling like it is the best moment in the world, I nod slowly. The door opens and we all look, the two hold their breath and release it as they see who it is, it is Dr Cullen, he chuckles as he smiles, he stood at the end of the bed.

"I see you have met Gabrielle and Jonathan, Isabella." He said, the two giggle and he looks at the two, shaking his head slightly. "Does your mother know where you two are?" he asks firmly, Jonathan bows his head and Gabriella bites her lip nervously.

"Mummy is sleeping in the chair. She has been since after morning tea. Mummy was getting boring, and we thought Mr Adams was still here and we wanted to see him, he said we could see him anytime we wanted." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, Jonathan, Mr Adams is not here anymore. He didn't get any better." Dr Cullen said in a soft tone, they bowed their heads. "Go on, your mother must be awake now, she will be wondering where you are. I am sure you will see Miss Swan around." The two slid from the bed and ran out the door, the boy stopped at the door and waved, I heard the girl's voice call out to him, he ran off, Dr Cullen closes the door, I look to him. "Their father died of cancer two years ago, and their mother has been in here for almost a year, her virus is unknown to us but whatever it is it is eating her from in the inside out." He sat on the edge of the bed, he looked to his hands. "Isabella, they have no family besides a frail old woman."

"Why are you telling me this, Dr Cullen." I asked, he looked to me.

"I understand from your medical records that you have been admitted many times, for various injuries." I looked away. "The gash on your forehead was reopened, the nurses were shocked at the bruises and scars all over your body. Who did this to you?" I said nothing. "Did your father?"

"NO! No he wouldn't lay a hand on me."

"Then who? Your mother?" the tears fell. "She did this." I shook my head.

"She didn't do it, but she is just as guilty. She would stand there and watch." My voice trembled, I looked to him. "My mother is a sick woman who has boy after boy, she would let them do it. My father was saving me, I asked him to pick me up at the airport, I ran away from her. Are you happy now, I told you. Can I see my father now?"

"I am afraid not."

"Why not!"

"Isabella, calm down."

"Take me to him." I said trying to sit up, Dr Cullen softly placed his hands on my shoulders, I struggled against them.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella! He is gone." I looked to him.

"What?" I breathed, I shook my head. " No, he wouldn't just leave me here, no, you are lying, you are lying!"

"No Isabella, he has past." My heart stopped, it began to pump really fast, white spots began to appear. "Isabella, Isabella." My hearing became mute, he caught my body, holding me upright, his mouth moving, I could hear nothing, he turned his head and yelled something, I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I felt my body go limp, my eyes slowly closing.

_WORD COUNT: 1,696  
What do you think? Should I continue?  
Let me know.  
My Degree of Sarcasm_


	2. Chapter One

Hello dear readers. My Degree of Sarcasm here.

I do not really understand the concept of this little letters, if you will,

at the beginning of each tale we tell,

and yet we still write a small note here for you to read.

If you are reading this note, good luck to you, I mean, I used to skip the 'author's note' at the beginning,

because sometimes they would give away the tale you were about to read.

I hope you like where the tale is going, and I hope this tail does not give itself away before it is finished, I would like to think I am not so predicable.

I am starting a little side project, a little tale about Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy, what do you think about that? I think it will be adorable, I have so many tales I want to tell and they are building each day.

I hope you sit back and enjoy the next instalment of this tale.

xoxo

My Degree Of Sarcasm

PS: if you cannot already tell my old account was named _My Degree Of Sarcasm_, if you were wondering about the story 'unprotected', it is going to rewritten after this one [well I will work on it on the side as I write one about Luna and Draco or Clary and Jace, or Zuko and Katara, or Rose and Scorpius or Clint and Natasha, or Mk and Nod, I don't know, you guys choose] [That is after this one is finished.]

PPS: and I am sorry if took so long for me to update. It took a while to write this chapter and I do not have access to the internet at home unless I am in town. :)

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sat with the table over my lap, three glasses of orange juice and one pile of cards, two little blonde children sat at my legs, Jonathan placed down his card, Gabrielle's hand came down faster then you could say 'hello', her hand made a huge slap on the table, making the glasses wobble, Jonathan's face fell slightly, she smiled brightly. She slid the pile of card to her and placed them in her pile that seemed to grow bigger, I have been her for two weeks now, I have met Jonathan and Gabrielle's mother, now I think about how these children could be so happy when their only parent is dying. Jonathan and Gabrielle come and see me everyday, I never get bored, my wounds are healing slowly, I try and not think about the empty house that was now mine, and how I am all alone.

The door opens and Dr Cullen came in, the children smile and then continue with their little banter, two girls walk in, one short, pixie like, with short brown hair and golden eyes that shone with happiness, and the other tall, goddess like, with golden hair and amberish eyes that seemed to look at Jonathan and Gabrielle with a pained expression. "Isabella, this is Alice," he gestured to the pixie looking one, who smiled, her teeth so white and perfect, "and this is Rosalie." The blonde tore her gaze from the children and looked to me, a small polite smile on her red lips. "They are two of my children, I shall leave you three to get acquainted. Jonathan, Gabrielle, come along, I believe there are some knew children in the ward." Gabrielle sighed and placed her cards on the table before sliding off the bed, Jonathan, pushed the table away, the orange juice spilling out of the glasses, he wrapped his arms around my middle and held on tight, I gasped and looked down at him. "Jonathan." Dr Cullen said, Gabrielle stood beside him and held onto his coat.

"No, I want to stay wiff Belly." He mumbled into my chest, my heart thudded, my mouth fell open, he lifted his head up from my chest and looked up, his eyes watery. "Please don't wet him take me Belly, I want to stay wiff you." I looked up to Dr Cullen, his face had softened.

"Jonathan, Isabella needs to spend sometime with people her own age for a while. I promise, when Alice and Rosalie leave I will bring you back to Isabella." He looked to Dr Cullen, he slowly nodded, he let go and slid down off the bed, I watched him leave, Dr Cullen closed the door, I looked to the two girls who now were sitting beside the bed.

"Well as you know, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, we are Carlisle's children, well adoptive children, we have three 'brothers', Emmett, Edward and Jasper, who is Rosalie's brother. I love shopping and makeovers, I also love to dance, and Rosalie here, she may not look like it but she is a grease monkey and..."

"Alice." Rosalie cut her off. "You are beginning to speed talk. Sorry about her, once you get her going you cannot seem to stop her."

"That's ok, I don't mind." I said softly, Rosalie smiled.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, we do not actually know much about you." Alice went to say something but she stopped, Rosalie was giving her quite a serious stare.

"Well, I'm Isabella, I am turning seventeen in September, I read and draw, and that is all you probably need to know." I said softly, Alice was biting her lip like she knew something and wasn't sure if she should say it out loud.

"Well, Carlisle said you will be able to get out and about next week, how about you come shopping with us."

"I don't know."

"Come on, you are going to need new clothes for school." Alice said, I turned away from Rosalie and looked to Alice.

"School?"

"Well, as far as the school is concerned, once you are able to you are going to school and trying to lead a life as normal as you can."

"Alice." Rosalie hissed.

"What, she was going to find out eventually."

"You are so blunt, you know, right?"

"Yeah Edward tells me all the time." Alice spat sarcastically, I smiled as the two began to banter, I zoned out for a bit, I am not sure what happened but the next thing I know Rosalie is calling out Alice's name, I look to them, Alice has a blank face, her gaze not focusing on anything.

"Alice!" Alice snapped out of it, she looked dazed then she smiled.

"Sorry, I just slipped out of the world, I'm fine." Rosalie looked at her skeptically.

"Hey Rosalie." I asked, getting her attention. "Why did you look so sad when you saw Gabrielle and Jonathan?" She was hesitant at first.

"Well, I can't have kids. It wasn't like Emmett and I were trying or anything, it was just a silly mistake. But something went wrong and I had to get an abortion, I was told I was barren, I cried for days, Emmett won't admit it but he is very sad as well. But he loves me no matter what."

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." I said softly, my hand went to my belly, I watched her gaze hardened.

"Do not tell me you know how I feel, you do not know a thing about my pain!" She yelled, I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Ro." Alice said softly, Rosalie was standing, her chest heaving.

"Didn't Dr Cullen tell you about my past?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Not really." Alice said.

"My mother had man after man in the house, and each one she would let them do what they wanted with me. Most of them beat me and raped me. One time I fell pregnant, my mother found out and forced me to have an abortion, she pinned me down on that bed and waited for the doctor to come. I curled up into a ball and I lost all emotion, I would just lay there and take it, without a sound, I couldn't feel any pain anymore. I was on contraceptive pills from that day on." The girls fell silent, Rosalie sat back down, her face had softened, she reached out and took my hand, I noticed her had was ice cold, I looked to her. "You're cold." I said, she gasped and took her hand away.

"I think we should leave you know, I am supposed to meet Emmett." Rosalie stood up.

"I think I'll stay, if that is alright with you Isabella." Alice said.

"Sure." I said, Rosalie said goodbye and left, we sat there in silence for awhile.

"I don't know if Carlisle was ever going to tell you, but I think you should know, but it was Edward, Emmett and Jasper who found you and your father. They were camping out in the woods, they heard the car crash, Edward stayed with you and your father when Emmett and Jasper went into town to get an ambulance." Alice said, we made small talk for a while, the door opened and Jonathan came running in, he jumped up on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you Belly, did you miss me? Are those big mean girls going to take you away from me?" He said into my chest, ignoring Alice sitting beside me, she laughed, it sounded like a tinkering, a wind chime, he sat upright and looked to her, he gasped and hid behind me.

"Hey kiddo." A voice called out from the hall way. "Where did you go kid?" it was a guy, Alice looked to the door, she stood up and went to the door and looked out.

"Edward?" She asked, she was half out the door, I looked down to Jonathan, he smiled at me.

"Alice, hey you haven seen a little blonde kid running around, we were playing hide and seek, I found him but he ran away. I followed him, but the little tyke is fast." A deep musical voice said, I looked to the door, Alice laughed, she stepped back into the room and opened the door, that was when I saw him. He was tall, pale, he had golden eyes, copper hair that was a sort of orderly messed up style, he wore a kaki military jacket with a tight fitting grey tee, he had blue jeans and some sort of hiking boots. My breath was taken from me, I felt like I was about to start drooling, his eyes flickered to Jonathan buried into my left side, his perfect lips stretched into a crooked smile, my breath hitched, I am so glad that the heart monitor was taken off me weeks ago, my heart was thumping really fast. "Hey kiddo, I thought we were playing." His voice was smooth, he leant against the door.

"We were, but I saw the blonde girl and Dr Cullen said I could play with Belly when the two girls leave, so I came here to Belly." Jonathan said simply, Edward looked to me.

"So you are the famous Belly I have been hearing about?" He said, my face went red, I looked down at my hands. "I don't think a name like Belly suits such a pretty girl like you." I laughed in spite.

"Edward this is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." Alice said, I looked up and looked to him, he had a blank expression.

"I am sorry, I have to go." He muttered, he spun on his heal and stalked away.

"Edward!" Alice called, she looked back to me, she smiled and dashed and grabbed her bag and coat. "It was nice meeting you, I am sure we will be great friends Isabella, and I am sorry about Edward, he isn't used to talking to other people, he normally only talks to us and the teachers. He will warm up to you." She said, with a smile, she left the room, leaving me and Jonathan alone, I looked down to him and he just shook his head, I smiled and laid my head back down and wrapped my arm around him.

**[LINE]**

I shakily stood up, holding on the the bed, my head feeling light, the nurse was standing close by, Jonathan and Gabrielle sat on the bed, I took a step and stumbled, I regained my balance and stood up straight, I smiled and slowly began to walk around. I felt like there was someone watching me in secret, I looked to the window and saw nothing, every night since I first met Rosalie, Alice and Edward I felt like someone was watching me, it wasn't creepy like a pedophile, but it was like someone was watching over me. I walked back to the bed and held onto it, there was clapping, I looked to the door, there stood Dr Cullen.

"Well done Isabella, I think it is time you moved into the recuperation house. And I think Jonathan and Gabrielle should go with you." He said, Dr Cullen had been telling me about this for a few weeks, it was a house were patients go when they are so close to leaving the hospital's care, it was like a communal house, everyone took turns in cooking and stuff.

"What about mummy?" Gabrielle asked. "Does mummy know?" Gabrielle and Jonathan's mother had gotten worse, they had been staying in my room for the past two weeks, it didn't look like she was going to be alive much longer.

"It is alright, I talked with your mother, she said it was alright as long as you listened to Isabella and she looked after you." I looked to him. "Can I speak to Isabella alone." the nurse took Jonathan and Gabrielle out of the room, he came over and sat on the edge of the bed, I remained standing. "Their mother asked to see you, she knows you have been the one looking after them. She was friends with you father."

"What is her name?" I asked as I sat down, my legs were beginning to shake.

"Her name is Marie, Marie Katherine Hunter."

I stood there staring at the door, I pushed the door open and walked in, she was lying on the bed, she looked weak, her blonde hair looked oily and knotty, Jonathan and Gabrielle looked like her, she looked over to the door, she smiled, I walked over to her bed side. "You look like your father, but you have your mother's beauty. You are kind and caring, just like your father. I hope Jonathan is like him." She said weakly, I stared at her.

"Come again?" I said, she sighed.

"Your father was going to tell you, Jonathan is Charlie's son."

"What?"

"It was an accident, a one time thing, I fell pregnant and I knew, I knew the child wasn't my husband's." I gasped. "You have to look after him for me, both of them, Isabella you are his only family left now." I stood up.

"Mrs Hunter, I," the heart monitor was beeping fast, "you have to calm your self down, your heart racing that fast isn't good for you."

"It is fine, I wanted to tell you, in my will, when I die, they are under your guardianship." that did it, I felt the familiar feeling of nausea, there was a pounding in my head, then it all went black.

I woke up in my bed, it was dark, I groaned softly, I looked over to the window, there was someone sitting in the chair, I gasped, I closed my eyes and opened them and the person I thought sat there wasn't, I was staring at an empty chair. I sat up, my head pounding, the door creaked open. I looked, no one was there, my heart thudded, I fumbled with the control, I pressed the buzzer, I could hear the footsteps echoing down the hall, the door was pushed open, the light flicked on and a nurse waked in. She had blonde hair and a smile on her face, she came over and switched the buzzer off. "How are you Miss Swan, what do you need dear?"

"How long have I been out?" I asked softly, she handed me a glass of water, my mouth felt furry and my throat parched, I gulped down the water.

"It was not as long as your other ones dear, only five days." She said softy, taking the empty glass and filling it up once more, I nodded, she handed me the glass again. "You had a few visitors while you were asleep, little Jonathan and Gabrielle of course. Miss Alice Cullen and Miss Rosalie Hale, and Mr Edward Cullen stopped by, the flowers are from him." I chocked on the water, she looked at me. "He is such a gentleman that boy, he reminds me of my grandfather."

"How is Mrs Hunter?" I asked.

"She is fine, but Dr Cullen doesn't think she will last another week."

"Oh." I began thing about what she told me before I blacked out.

"Get some more rest dear, I'll be sure to wake you in the morning." I nodded and she took the glass out of my hands, she set it aside and helped me lie down, she tucked me in and then left me to fall asleep.

WORD COUNT: 2.599

How was that? This was a bit of a sad one, I do not mean to make it sad.

Yours always,

My Degree Of Sarcasm


End file.
